TWE: NEXT
by Double Swagger
Summary: Are you ready to see eight rookies paired up with pros bring it all on the line for two shots at a TWE Contract. Side Brand to TWE I do not own any real wrestling company or the TDI franchise don't sue
1. Week 1: Meet the Rookies

This is TWE:NEXT ( Added the E) where the most promising rookies come out for there two shots of fame.

(Intro Shinedown: Second Chance the point of the song is wrestling being considered a bad job)

The song hasn't played yet as we see the full cast and then eight rookies all have one dream and two contracts to make it.

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression.

We here the roar of the crowd as Steve Raters is in the ring the commentators are Justin and Sebastian.

"This is the first episode of TWE: NEXT we're hear and Steve Raters is the official host of NEXT" said Justin.

"Yeah well it's a better name then Future Shock for sure" said Sebastian.

"I am Steve Raters your host for the first season of NXT introducing first the pro's" said Steve as Get Through This Plays.

"Introducing first Kenny Dentons" said the announcer as Kenny walked out with his title to a pop from the crowed.

"And second Mad Chad" said Steve as Mad Chad received a low reaction compared to Kenny.

"And introducing third Matt Awesome" said Steve Matt's pop is bigger then Mad Chad's but smaller then Kenny's.

"And Fourth Lance Raters" said Steve Lance was booed like he was the devil as he came out with his half of the two tag titles.

"And fifth Justin Wyatt" said Steve Justin comes out with him and Lance glaring at each other Justin is given a cheer rivaling Kenny's.

"And sixth Chazz Michaels" said Steve Chazz like Lance is booed to hell and back.

"And seventh Ted Estes" said Steve Ted got a mixed reaction from the crowd mostly positive.

"And eighth John Foley" said Steve as John came out to a cheer on par to Matt's.

"Now that we have all our pros the NEXT Rookies please come out here" said Steve as they were some chants such as Straight Edge Sucks and Luke is King among others but nothing else just an unimportant ZWL fans (Sorry Zero had to put that in).

The Rookies go to their respective pros.

"So I'm here with all the rookies and pros and I want to have the feeling of all the rookies I have eight different questions one for each" said Steve.

Steve first goes to Nuka Hayabusa "Nuka I wrestled this guy in the Wrestle Olympics in a 45 minute iron man match and he was spectacular but my question why do you think we should believe you are the NEXT Break Out Star" said Steve.

"I can flat out wrestle win or lose I never go in half assed you should no I never have a bad match" said Nuka.

"Next is Randall Hodder why are you willing to lose to win NEXT" said Steve.

"I'm willing to lose a limp to make it" said Luke.

"Next is Big Tiger from Mexico having a great match also in the Olympics but my question your biggest weakness" said Steve.

"Well I try to cut weight which I do I'm 7 ft 2 and 230 pounds that's hard but I do it entiende es que una cosa mi familia trata which is pretty hard to do at my size so my endurance flat out sucks" said Big Tiger.

"Alright next is Ethan Slater a supposed prodigy who two months ago was his words told by TWE Pro and head of Talent Relations and Scouting Lance Raters that we have no use for him to fuck off do you still hold those feelings" said Steve.

"Yeah I do and I'm thankful to having a pro who agrees Lance is an asshole and I believe I could have been given a better opportunity no matter I will just wins this competition and then whatever title Lance has my title shot's going in" said Ethan.

"Tough now Lance's rookie Luke King also the current ZWL World Heavyweight Champion now Luke you have the pro with the most momentum behind him my question is which if you were to go against Lance what would your strategy be" said Steve

"I'm not a big fan of how Lance wins but Lance's technique and poise in the ring is great so I would go to making sure Lance can hit any of his wide array of finishers and last as long as possible as one of the greatest Australians said croicky mate best to hold on for the ride" said Luke.

"I'm not sure anybody said that before but continuing Matt Awesome your pro Alistair Mcyntire who would you like to face out of all the rookies" said Steve.

"Well Jarred to my left I want to beat some sin into that man" said Alistair.

"Well nice reason now Jarred which pro would you like to face" said Steve.

"I think you're confused I am a pro I don't care who says I'm not they are all hater I beat Rojo Bat a former world champion 123" said Jarred "If anything they should want a match against me and as far as I'm concerned me being in TWE means no alcohol, no smoking , no drugs The Straight Edge Saint has spoken"

"Well arrogant moving on last is The Wind Johnny Smith well one question who do you believe will win NEXT other then you" said Steve.

"Well I'm sorry to says he's going to be second in real life but I believe El Big Tiger over there" said Johnny.

"Alright there will be a pros poll at the end of every week after six weeks we go to elimination rounds the last two on the pros poll will wrestle in a match loser is eliminated from the competition" said Steve.

"Alright any of the pros your time to make the matches for tonight" said Steve.

Lance walks forward to his father "Ethan Slater says that he is for some reason mad at me I thought I would teach that young punk a lesson but why when I have a rookie to do my dirty work the first match of TWE NEXT Ethan Slater vs. Luke King" said Lance.

"Accepted clear the ring" said Steve as everybody except Ethan and Luke left as Lance and Justin went to their rookie's corner.

Ethan and Luke started off with both grappling. Luke quickly slapped in a head lock but Ethan countered kicking Luke in the leg and locking in a side head lock. Luke got to his leg and countered with a back Suplex. Luke fallowed with a punch to the jaw and fallowed with a leg drop.

..1.. kick out.

Luke fallowed as Ethan got up going for a couple of punches but Ethan ducks and hits a couple of knife edge chops. Luke counters with a big knee and lifts up Ethan for a power bomb but it's countered into a face buster.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"Ouch Ethan had perfect timing on that one" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is their first chance to impress their pros and the TWE Community" said Justin.

Ethan fallows up going for a Knowledge Infusion Luke hits a couple elbows to the jaw and fallows with a Russian leg sweep. Luke fallows hitting a couple of stiff jabs and then a vertical Suplex. Luke fallowed as Ethan got up hitting him with another vertical as he started walking around the ring. Ethan got up into a third vertical Suplex.

..1..

..2..

. Kick out.

Luke fallowed up going to the top rope but was met by a forearm from Ethan. Ethan fallowed hitting a superplex on Luke.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"So close" said Justin.

"Yeah but not enough though Luke's back must be on fire" said Sebastian.

Ethan fallowed waiting for Luke to get up. Ethan nailed him with a kick to the ribs and grabbed Luke for a Sliced Bread #2. Luke countered going for a back Suplex but Ethan slipped out. As the ref is behind Luke not being able to see. Lance takes advantage and smashes Ethan with his championship but nobody sees it. As Ethan moves back into a power slam Lance tells Luke to go to the top rope. Luke listens to his pro and hit The Down Under Splash.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Luke King" said the announcer.

Lance joins his rookie in the ring as Steve slides in. "Lance how do you feel about you're rookie" said Steve.

"Well he's a little rough around the edges but with a pro like me Luke is destined to be the NEXT Break Out Star" said Lance as Luke and Lance drink a beer.

Steve goes up to Justin "How did you think of your rookie" said Steve.

"Well he would have won if it wasn't for Lance no matter as long as Violent Justin Wyatt is Ethan Slater's pro were going to take over NEXT" said Justin.

"Well let's talk to the other pros uh lets see Ted what did you thing" said Steve.

"Well quite frankly this could have been a great match if it wasn't for Lance but anyways you both did well thumbs up" said Ted.

"How about you Chazz" said Steve.

"Honestly I don't care about either rookie because they are not perfection but kudos to Luke you won your first real match" said Chazz.

"Well Luke King is now 1 – 0 while Ethan is 0 – 1" said Justin.

"Well we have another match after the commercial break but please watch this video and get to know Jarred Cross" said Sebastian.

(Video)

Jarred Cross: Why am I still in ZWL because everybody is afraid of me I'm the Straight Edge Saint I bash in more skulls the my pro Mad Chad. I born great that's what no other rookie has I know how to be pure and purity my friend is something that no rookie will be able to defeat.

Shows Jared's match against Rojo Bat

Jared: Yeah that's right I beat pros , rookies, and anything in between so say hi to your NEXT Winner Jared Cross.

(Video Ends)

"This is a singles match and is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied by Mad Chad, from the City of Saints at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer as the rookies theme plays.

"Jared this guy is one hell of a wrestler and even more of a role model" said Justin.

"What are you talking about this guy tells people they are trash because they drink" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Matt Awesome, from Syracuse, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 262 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer as he came out with his pro Jared grabbed the mic.

"Give me a beat" said Jared as it happens.

"Alistair Mcyntire The Dream Breaker

Meet up with Jarred Cross the drug hater

You got a partner of sin

Last see at a sleazy Inn

Someone knocked him out

Cause he reeks Like a pile of trash

Well don't worry cause I'll go in crashing" said Jared before he stopped.

"Because he's injured because you two exemplify sin AJ's injured because he's a lousy good for nothing drug smoking piece of sh" said Jarred before Alistair attacked him.

The bell rings as Alistair gives him a hip toss half way across the ring and a clothesline. Alistair is pissed off and he attacks in the turn buckle as the ref counts at four Alistair stops but as the ref isn't looking Jared low blows him and hits a Saints Cross

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer.

Jarred raises his hands in victory as Alistair grabs his neck.

"Well Jarred won the match in 37 seconds but that was only him cheating" said Sebastian.

"What the hell are you talking about Jared so an opportunity and he took it he played Alistair like a fiddle" said Justin.

(Commercial)

Watch TWF the main event as The Legendary Enemies team up with Duncan Parks to take on Nightmare Inc in a Texas Tornado Tag Team Match.

(End of Commercials)

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of Randall Hodder and Ted Estes" said the announcer as the rookie and pro come out to Ted's theme song.

"Randall Hodder being in the first tag team match of NEXT" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Randall is a tag team champion in ZWL" said Justin.

"And his opponents the team of El Big Tiger and the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz has Tiger hold the championship as they came out.

Chazz and Randall start off the match. Randal quickly goes for a punch but Chazz ducks and hits a leg trip and forearm to the face combo. Chazz fallowed with a couple of soccer kicks to the back and tags in El Big Tiger. Chazz starts clapping his hands as El Big Tiger hits a couple of scoop slams. El Big Tiger goes for a high angle choke slam but Randall counters into a DDT and tags in Ted. As Ted slides in the ring Chazz starts trash talking allowing Tiger to hit a running boot to the skull of Ted.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"What a move from Tiger where his agility comes into play" said Sebastian.

"And with Tiger's weight loss he's a lot faster the many seven footers" said Justin.

Ted tags in Randall who comes in with a tornado clothesline. Randall fallows with a couple of punches on Tiger. Randall then goes for an Irish whip but Chazz kicks him in the back. Tiger fallows nailing Randall with a clothesline. Tiger tags in Chazz who fallows as they hit an awkward double Suplex.

..1..

..2..

.. Ted Stops the pin.

Chazz super kicks Ted out of the ring as Chazz tags in Tiger. As Randall get's up Tiger puts him in the Tigers Feeding as Chazz beats on him until Randall taps out.

"Winners of this match by submission the team of Chazz Michaels and El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Steve slides in the ring and goes to the two pros.

"Chazz how do you feel about your rookie" said Steve.

"Well he might not be perfect yet but if he decides after we win NEXT to try and be then he will have a contract with DWE no matter what" said Chazz.

"Well what could be the seventh member of the Perfect Alliance Big Tiger and Ted Estes how do you feel" said Steve.

"Honestly I can accept that I didn't do well in that match so I'm okay with the match there's all ways a next time but I think Randall has a pretty good future" said Ted.

"Introducing first accompanied by John Foley from Tokyo, Japan at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

"Nuka got a bronze medal in the TWE Wrestle Olympics in the Iron Man Division last beating Luke King to go 2 – 1" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Kenny Dentons, at 6 ft 0 and weighing 240 "The Wind" Johnny Smith" said the announcer.

"Not much to say but Johnny has to make the most of an opportunity" said Steve who joined commentary.

Johnny and Nuka start off with Johnny and Nuka got into a grappling match. Nuka quickly takes him down and hits a Ninja Technique out of nowhere.

..1..

..2..

.. Kick out

Nuka is pissed and goes out of the ring and beats on Johnny with a chair as he's disqualified. "Winner of this match by DQ Johnny Smith" said the announcer as John stops Nuka.

All the pros and rookies go to the ring for the first Pro's Poll.

"This is the first pro's poll just to see the standings" said Steve.

1. Jared Cross 1 – 0

2. El Big Tiger 1 – 0

3. Luke King 1 – 0

4. Nuka Hayabusa 0 – 1

5. Ethan Slater 0 – 1

6. Johnny Smith 1 – 0

7. Randall Hodder 0 – 1

8. Alistair Mcyntire 0 – 1

"So that means if this was in six weeks the same Alistair Mcyntire and Randall Hodder would have an elimination match" said Steve and then moved forward to Jared.

"How do you feel of becoming the first number one" said Steve.

"It was obvious it would be me who would win it you don't ask a doctor if he can patch a cut of course he can he's a freaking doctor so of course I'm number one I'm straight edge" said Jared.

Steve moves to Alistair "Alistair last place has to hurt" said Steve.

"It does but it just tells me to train harder" said Alistair as we go off the air.

Results

Luke King def. Ethan Slater after The Down Under Splash (16:31)

Jared Cross def. Alistair Mcyntire after a Saint's Cross (00:37)

Chazz Michaels and El Big Tiger def. Ted Estes and Randall Hodder by submission after a Tigers Feeding (12:52)

Johnny Smith def. Nuka Hayabusa after a DQ (2 : 1 3 )


	2. Week 2: Pro Rookie hate

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression.

Last Week's Ranking.

1. Jared Cross 1 – 0

2. El Big Tiger 1 – 0

3. Luke King 1 – 0

4. Nuka Hayabusa 0 – 1

5. Ethan Slater 0 – 1

6. Johnny Smith 1 – 0

7. Randall Hodder 0 – 1

8. Alistair Mcyntire 0 – 1

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: NEXT and we have a huge main event where Jared Cross takes on Luke King in a No Holds Barred No Limit Rematch" said Justin.

"Yeah and El Big Tiger has a match against a TWE Pro in John Jarret" said Sebastian.

Steve is in the ring like last time with the mic "Now let's welcome the TWE Pro's" said Steve.

"John Foley" said Steve as John came out to a good cheer.

"Matt Awesome" said Steve as Matt came out to a pop as big as John's

"Lance Raters" said Steve as Lance came out being booed heavily

"Ted Estes" said Steve as Ted came out to a pretty big pop with a couple boos.

"Kenny Dentons" said Steve as Kenny came out to a high pop bigger then Ted's.

"Mad Chad" said Steve as he came out to a low pop.

"Chazz Michaels" said Steve who was booed pretty hard.

"Justin Wyatt" said Steve who came out to a big pop rivaling Kenny's.

"Now you're NEXT Rookies" said Steve. As all eight come out to ZWL inspired chants but who gives a rat's ass about ZWL so we will ignore them.

"Now we have some good matches prepared tonight one of them includes A Pro so yes that means we will also have a triple threat match tonight" said Steve as he pointed to Chazz.

"Chazz told me he believed that we should see what would have happened last week if it was elimination night so right here right now we will have Randall Hodder vs. Alistair Mcyntire but that would leave one superstar off the card so Ethan Slater will join the match to make it a triple threat" said Steve.

As the three circle each other Randall clotheslines Ethan as Alistair attacks Randall. Alistair Irish whips Randall into the ropes and hits a snap Suplex. Ethan fallows going after Alistair with a clothesline but Alistair counters back body dropping him out of the ring. As Alistair turned around Randall hit him with a Suplex. Randall fallowed locking in a side head lock. Alistair got up and hit a couple elbows to the head and smashed him into the turn buckle fallowing with a clothesline in the corner. Alistair fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a cross body.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"Ouch Alistair getting a two count off the cross body" said Justin.

"Yeah but not enough for three" said Sebastian.

Randall fallowed getting up and being him by a couple of punches to the face as Randall brawled back. Alistair hit Randall with a leg sweep but was taken down by a knee to the head by Ethan.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Randall got up and gave Ethan a drop kick into the corner and as Alistair got up an Enzugeri. Randall fallowed setting up Ethan in a tree of woe position. Randall hit his chest three times stating blood, guts, and honor and hit a low drop kick on Ethan.

..1..

..2..

.. Alistair stops the pin.

"So close but Alistair stops the count" said Justin.

"Blood, Guts, and Honor quite honestly the opposite of Alistair describes him self" said Sebastian.

Alistair gave Randall a pile driver but Ethan gave him a running kick to the head as he went for the pin. Ethan fallowed lifting up Randall a neck breaker but Randall counters into a back breaker fallowed by scoop slamming Alistair onto Ethan.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Randall started grabbing at Ethan for a choke slam but Ethan slipped out and elbowed Randall in the gut. Ethan fallowed hitting a knowledge infusion. As Ethan got up to gloat before going for the pin Alistair hit him with a Shattered Dreams.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winners of this match Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistair evens his record while the other two are now 0 – 2" said Sebastian.

"Now let's meet Ethan Slater" said Justin.

(Video)

Ethan: It's the Prodigy Ethan Slater and I'm brining sense back to the ring.

Shows some ZWL moment's even though nobody cares about ZWL so I won't put more in.

Ethan: What's my best quality I'm some body knocks out my opponent for me I'm going to take in this is wrestling not morale preaching.

He talks some more and the video ends with him smiling and saying he will win NEXT.

(End of Video)

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of Nuka Hayabusa and John Foley" said the announcer as they came out to John's theme.

"Well Nuka got disqualified last week but looks to come back from that here tonight" said Justin.

"Yeah Disqualifying your self was pretty stupid and it won't earn you points often" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents the team of Kenny Dentons and "The Wind" Johnny Smith" said the announcer.

As they slides in the ring Johnny brings a chair and DQ him self attacking Nuka. Johnny finishes hitting a Air Slam on the chair as John helped his rookie giving Johnny a drop kick as he left.

Superstar by Saliva plays as Steve comes out.

"Well sense you two are so fond of that chair next week you two will be in a chairs match" said Steve as the crowd popped.

"And to make sure that it goes well I'm appointing my self guest referee" said Steve as the crowd popped higher.

(Commercial)

The DWE Main Event where Jeff Killington looks to take on Randy Kazama's choice as his last duty as general manager against Jason Scott.

(End of Commercial)

"This is a Pro vs. Rookie match introducing first accompanied by The Perfect One Chazz Michaels, at 7 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"Chazz's rookie ranked in at number two in the last poll" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but when Chazz made this match he took a gamble" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 195 pounds "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer.

"If John wins he's given an Intercontinental Title Shot" said Sebastian.

Chazz grabbed the mic "I booked this match to show that my rookie is attaining perfection now John Jarret you're a failure The Chosen One you're a loser and you know it so El Big Tiger I put my chances in you if you lose I'll get you off the show in seconds" said Chazz as El Big Tiger nodded. "Show him a lesson in humility"

Tiger starts off with a running boot to the head as Chazz says more. Tiger fallows with a couple punches and Irish whips him to the ropes and hits a running splash and a scrap buster. Chazz says more as Tiger fallows with a back Suplex and then a leg drop Chazz again says more. Tiger fallows with a lifting STO back breaker. Chazz says more as Tiger gives John a Tiger Bomb. Chazz once again says more and hits the Tiger Attack. Chazz finally says finish him and Tiger puts him in the Tiger's Feeding sending John to dream land after a while.

"Winner of this match by submission El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"Well that was flat out destruction" said Sebastian.

"And Chazz is smiling Tiger even if he loses I think Chazz might get Tiger a contract anyways" said Justin.

"This is a no holds barred match introducing first accompanied by Mad Chad, from The City of Saints at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Second City Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"A No Holds Barred rematch from their epic cell match back at ZWL PPV No Limit" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Jared lost that one but even though he doesn't have the title factor in this match this is pride" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Lance Raters, from Australia at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

"Man Lance has to be an X Factor here Lance says that he doesn't like his rookie but Lance doesn't like to lose either who will he interfere for" said Sebastian.

"I think he will leave it be" said Justin.

Jared and Luke lock up with Luke getting a belly to back slam and putting in a leg lock. Jared got up on one leg and hit a step up Enzugeri. Jared fallowed telling Mad Chad to give him a weapon as he fallowed giving Luke a drop kick. Mad Chad just glares at Jared but tosses in the chair. As Jared gets the chair Luke kicks him in the gut and punches the chair into Jared's face. Luke fallows locking in a chin lock but Jared grabs the chair and swings it back face first into Luke.

"Jared's quick thinking paid off right there" said Sebastian.

"He knew where Luke was behind him he saw the chair and there wasn't much Luke could do at that point" said Justin.

Jared fallowed throwing of Luke and hitting him with a picture perfect kick to the gut and scissors kick combo.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Jarred fallowed Irish whipping Luke to the ropes and hitting a running leg lariat in the ropes. Jarred fallowed putting the chair on Luke's face as he went for a shining wizard in the corner Luke slipped out of the ring and Jared hit his knee hard. Luke fallowed grabbing a stop sign and smashing Jared in the face.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Luke fallowed hit a scoop slam and a splash combo.

"We have to see a replay of that sign shot" said Justin.

"Jared set him self up for that one" said Sebastian.

Jared fallows getting up as Luke kicks him in the gut. Luke goes for a Maverick but as he's lifted up he counters into a Herrucarana.

..1..

..2.. kick out.

Jared fallows getting Luke up for a spin kick but Luke caught it and hit a spine buster on the stop sign.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Luke fallowed Irish whipping Jared to the ropes and then hitting a rolling elbow and asking Lance for a weapon. Lance ignores him and Jarred hit's him with a Crucifix Neck Breaker. Jared fallows going to the top rope and hitting a Saint's Arrow.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Oh my god I thought Jared had it there" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Luke found that last source if inside strength" said Justin.

Luke fallowed getting up into a sign shot as Jared asked Mad Chad for a weapon who out of his shirt pulled out an object that Jared hid in his pants. Jared fallows stomping on Luke's neck a couple times and puts him on the top rope. Jared goes for a superplex but he counters into a top rope STO.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

Luke stomps on the floor and Lance hands him a sledge hammer. Luke hits Jared in the gut and as Jared grabbed his stomach and hit the Ice Shoot.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"The air just roughly pushed out of Luke's stomach" said Justin.

"Yeah but Jared managed to kick out at the last second" said Sebastian.

Jarred got up as Luke lifted him up and hit a vertical Suplex as Luke started gaining momentum. Luke fallowed with another vertical Suplex as the crowd started getting hot. Luke fallowed with one last vertical Suplex and fallowed with a standing shooting star press to a bunch of holy shits from the crowd.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Lance threw in a table as Luke set it up in the corner and Luke fallowed clothes lining Jared. Luke fallowed hitting a DDT on the steel chair busting open Jared. Luke fallowed lifting Jared up for a power bomb as in No Limit.

"It's ball game if he hits this" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and I think even Jared will like the drugs" said Justin.

As Luke went for it Jared grabbed the object Mad Chad handed him and it was revealed to be blue hair spray. Jared sprayed Luke in the eyes as he turned on Luke's shoulders grabbing his arm. Jared fallows saying Straight Edge and hit with Saint's Cross from almost seven foot in the air. Jared says revenge and tries to lift up Luke for a power bomb but he's to heavy. Jared starts dragging him up to the top rope and grabs his leg and quickly spins around and this a power bomb through the table.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"Man these two were in a war" said Justin.

Jared get's up as Lance helps Luke for the second edition of the pro's poll here it is.

"We're here and let's see the results" said Steve.

1. Jared Cross 2 – 0

2. El Big Tiger 2 - 0

3. Alistair Mcyntire 1 – 1

4. Luke King 1 – 1

5. Johnny Smith 1 – 1

6. Nuka Hayabusa 1 - 1

7. Ethan Slater 0 - 2

8. Randall Hodder 0 – 2

Steve goes to Jared first "For two straight weeks you stand on the top how do you feel" said Steve.

"Well like last week it was only normal but I have rewritten a sin against Straight Edge by showing drinkers, smokers, and druggies world wide that Straight Edge Rules" said Jared.

Steve moves to Alistair "Just last week you were last now you're in the top three how do you feel" said Steve.

"Well what can I say I didn't like being last I might be a dream breaker but my dreams are the only ones which aren't going to be broken" said Alistair.

Steve moved lastly to Randall.

"So Randall you went one space down to last place how do you feel" said Steve.

"I still got four weeks left to turn it around" said Randall as Lance grabbed a mic.

"I'm here to say I'm disappointed by my rookie he is a failure to be exact I'm asking to be removed from the competition" said Lance.

"Request not accepted unless you want me to beat the shit out of you" said Luke as he got into Lance's face.

Lance kicked him in the gut and nailed him with a Legend Driver in from of everyone and told Luke next week he better win.

* * *

Alistair Mcyntire def. Ethan Slater and Randall Hodder after pinning Ethan with a Dream Breaker.

Nuka Hayabusa and John Foley def. Johnny Smith and Kenny Dentons by DQ.

El Big Tiger def. John Jarret by submission from Tiger's Feeding.

Jared Cross def. Luke King after a power bomb through a table.

Next Week Preview.

Jared Cross vs. Randall Hodder

El Big Tiger vs. Luke King

Ethan Slater and Justin Wyatt vs. Alistair McIntyre and Matt Awesome.

Nuka Hayabusa vs. Johnny Smith in a chairs match.


	3. Week 3: Rookie Challenge

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression

Last Week's Rankings

1. Jared Cross 2 – 0

2. El Big Tiger 2 - 0

3. Alistair Mcyntire 1 – 1

4. Luke King 1 – 1

5. Johnny Smith 1 – 1

6. Nuka Hayabusa 1 - 1

7. Ethan Slater 0 - 2

8. Randall Hodder 0 – 2

* * *

"Were here at TWE:NEXT and were going to see the end of the Nuka-Johnny feud here tonight and the stadium is at full capacity" said Justin.

"Yeah but also tonight we half way through the wait time after Week Six were going down elimination road" said Sebastian.

"Hi I'm Steve Raters and tonight will be a great sure of athletic competition I would like to say welcome to your NXT Pro's and Rookies.

"Nuka Hayabusa and John Foley" said Steve as they are given a mixed reaction.

"Luke King and Lance Raters" said Steve as some people chant for Luke but Lance's boos drown them out.

"Ethan Slater and Justin Wyatt" said Steve as they come out to cheers.

"Kenny Dentons and Johnny Smith" said Steve they come out to a normal Kenny pop.

"Matt Awesome and Alistair Mcyntire" said Steve and they are given a higher pop then normal.

"Randall Hodder and Ted Estes" said Steve as they both come out to a pretty big pop.

"Jared Cross and Mad Chad" said Steve as they are booed down the ramp.

"El Big Tiger and Chazz Michaels" said Steve as they have a mixed reaction with mostly boos.

"Now way are we here were going to have our first rookie challenges and it will be a duel till the other falls" said Steve as he brings out an inflatable with two staffs looking things and two circles to stand on.

"If you win the challenge next week you choose your opponent" said Steve.

We start off with Nuka vs. Luke which ends with after ten seconds Nuka sweeping his legs and Luke falls off.

Fallowing that Ethan and Johnny do it to where Johnny slips off by accident five seconds into it.

Then Alistair Mcyntire and Randall Hodder who get's disqualified by falling off and still trying to attack Alistair.

Big Tiger knocks off Jared in half a second with one blow.

Nuka goes against Ethan where Nuka misses and Ethan hits him in the chest causing him to fall.

Alistair goes after Tiger who easily beats him up with a couple blows to the head sending Alistair off.

Tiger just simply whacks off Ethan in seconds to win the competition.

Winner: El Big Tiger.

"There you have it El Big Tiger who do you want next week" said Steve.

As Tiger is about to speak Chazz grabs the mic "He will choose after we discuss it understand we will say next week" said Chazz.

"Well anyways let's start Jared Cross vs. Randall Hodder" said Steve.

Jared and Randall square off with Jared putting Randall in a head lock. Randall tried to escape with a couple elbows to the gut but Jared hits him with a back breaker. Jared then kicks Randall numerous times in the ribs and hits a knee drop. Jared fallowed lifting up Randall for a neck breaker but Randall countered into a Russian leg sweep. Randall fallowed clothes lining both of them out of the ring to the outside. Randall fallowed throwing Jared leg first into the steel steps. Randall then smashed him face first into the ring post and threw him in the ring.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Ouch that had to hurt" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but I don't think Jared who's rated number one would like to lose here tonight" said Justin.

Jared got up into a clothesline and Randall lifted up Jared for a choke slam. Jared countered in mid air to a tornado DDT.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Jared grabbed Randall and Irish whipping him to the ropes and hit a running leg lariat in the corner. Jared fallowed with a snap mare running to the ropes and rebounding with a knee to the head.

..1..

..2..

. Kick out.

Jared fallows with a couple of knife edge chops and he hits the Saint's Cross. Jared says one more time and goes to kick Randall who catches the leg and spins into a jack knife cover.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

Randall goes out of the ring as Jared stays in shock. "Well Jared should have went for the pin but his arrogance cost him the victory" said Sebastian.

"Yeah I know someone who probably lost his number one spot" said Justin.

Steve get's in the ring and goes to Mad Chad first.

"Mad Chad how do you feel about you're rookie" said Steve.

"Well maybe if the bitch decided to try and learn he would get some where" said Mad Chad as he glared at his rookie who glared back.

"What about you Ted" said Steve.

"Well we won here and were going to continue it next week" said Ted.

"Introducing first accompanied by the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels, from Nuevo Leon, Mexico at 7 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"El Big Tiger has gotten two straight dominant victory can he continue this week" said Sebastian.

"I don't think we have ever seen that size and speed in wrestling ever" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by the TWE Unified Tag Team Champion Lance Raters, from Australia at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

"Luke he's big but he still has half a foot different between him self and Tiger" said Sebastian.

Chazz grabs the mic "Now Tiger let us begin the show of the match with the introduction" said Chazz.

Tiger kicked Luke in the gut and hit a couple of punches. Tiger fallowed with a vertical Suplex slam. Chazz smiles as Tiger fallows Irish whipping Luke into the turn buckle. As Tiger goes for a Stinger Splash Luke hits him with a double foot boot and a second rope axe hammer.

..1..

.. kick out.

Chazz tells Tiger to attack who hits Luke with a devastating running boot to the skull as Chazz smiles.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Tiger fallows with a couple of knee drops to the head and then a stiff clothesline.

"Now Tiger get on with the conflict" said Chazz.

"Well it looks like Chazz is in the showbiz" said Sebastian.

Tiger fallows Irish whipping Luke to the ropes and hitting a flap jack gut buster. Tiger fallows lifting up Luke for a Tiger Attack but Luke counters into a couple of elbows and a spinning neck breaker.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Tiger gets up as Luke goes for an Ice Shoots but Tigers grabs his leg and slams him to the mat. Tiger then Irish whips Luke into the ropes and hits a stinger splash and scrap buster combo.

"No go on with the end" said Chazz.

Tiger grabbed Luke up and hit him with the Tiger Attack.

"Well game over for Luke" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but what is Chazz doing" said Justin.

"Tiger give these people a bow" said Chazz.

Tiger lifted up Luke and went to lock in the Tiger's Feeding but Luke counters slipping out and hit a vertical Suplex. Luke hits a second one as the crowd gets high and Luke finishes with a third.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Luke kicks Tiger in the gut and goes for a Maverick but Tiger slips out and locks in the Tiger's Feeding. Luke fades away in the hold as Chazz laughs at the outside.

"Winner of this match by submission El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Lance whispers in Chazz's ear "Tiger give them an encore" said Chazz as Tiger lifts up Luke and hits a Tiger Bomb. Tiger walks away with a shred of sympathy going to Luke while Chazz keeps on telling him it was for the contract.

Lance grabs Luke up and hits him with The Legend Driver and then drops both of his belts on Luke and tells him to shine them. As he walks away as the fans boo and Luke is on the floor as refs go out to help him out of the ring.

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"These two are one of the few teams who like each other" said Justin.

"Yeah while others like Lance and Luke aren't exactly similar" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents the team of Ethan Slater and "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Well these two at least get a long but don't have the same respect for the other that's in the Matt- Alistair team" said Sebastian.

Alistair and Justin start off with Justin getting a knee to the gut and fallowing with a Suplex. Justin fallowed hitting Alistair with a bicycle kick and tagging in Ethan who hit a running forearm to the throat. Ethan fallows hitting a running knee to the head and neck breaker combo. Ethan fallows going for a Knowledge Infusion but Alistair gives him an elbow and tries to tag in Matt. Ethan gives Matt a forearm and tags in Justin and Ethan hits a Knowledge Infusion fallowed by Justin lifting Alistair up and hitting a Hall of Illusions.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winners of this match the team of Ethan Slater and Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"And Ethan gets his first victory" said Justin.

"So that leaves both at 1 – 2" said Sebastian.

"This is a chairs match accompanied by John Foley, introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

"This thing started when Nuka beat on Johnny with a chair" said Justin.

"Yeah and it will end with a bunch of chairs" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by the Light Heavyweight Champion Kenny Dentons, at 6 ft 0 and weighing 240 pounds "The Wind" Johnny Smith" said the announcer.

"Johnny continued by attack Nuka with a chair" said Sebastian.

"And the special guest enforcer Steve Raters" said the announcer.

Johnny and Nuka start off already brawling with Johnny quickly getting a Suplex. Johnny fallows with a couple of leg drops and grabs a chair. Johnny starts beating up Nuka with the chair Nuka eventually kicks Johnny in the gut and hits a leg sweep. Nuka fallows Irish whipping Johnny to the ropes and fallowing with a running shining wizard and bulldog onto the steel chair combo. Nuka fallows going for the Hardest Move Ever but catches nothing but canvas.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Johnny fallows giving Nuka a kick to the gut fallowed by a DDT on the char.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

"What a move by Johnny" said Justin.

"Imagine the pain brought by that move" said Sebastian.

Johnny fallows throwing Nuka out of the ring. Johnny goes to Irish whip Nuka to the steel post but Nuka counters with his own smashing Johnny to the steel. Nuka fallows hitting a kick to the back of the head and throwing him into the ring. Nuka fallows grabbing three chairs and throwing them in the ring and beating Johnny down till all three chairs broke.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Nuka grabs Johnny and goes for a spinning neck breaker but it's countered into a Suplex inverted to a DDT.

..1..

..2..

. Kick out.

"Ouch Johnny hit that DDT out of nowhere" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and I thought it was over" said Justin.

Nuka fallowed slowly getting up into an Air Slam.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Johnny can't believe it hits Nuka with a chair again and goes for the pin again.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Nuka fallows grabbing the ropes to get up as Johnny goes for a clothesline in the corner is met by a boot and a top rope missile drop kick.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Nuka fallows hitting a couple of knife edge chops in the corner and a chair shot.

..1..

..2..

..kick out.

Nuka fallows hitting the Ninja Technique

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Oh so close" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but this match is still going" said Cody.

Nuka puts a chair on top of Johnny's head and goes for a Hardest Move Ever. Johnny rolls out of the way as Nuka hits the chair. Johnny fallowed grabbing Nuka up and hit a scoop slam on the chair. Johnny grabs a chair and puts it on Nuka's gut and hits the Air Wind with two chairs 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Johnny Smith" said the announcer.

John grabs up Nuka who slaps him and stalks off to a corner.

"Well it's time for the third edition of TWE NEXT Pro's Poll" said Steve.

1. El Big Tiger 3 - 0

2. Johnny Smith 2 – 1

3. Jared Cross 2 – 1

4. Randall Hodder 1 – 2

5. Ethan Slater 1 – 2

6. Alistair Mcyntire 1 – 2

7. Luke King 1 – 2

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 - 2

Steve first goes to Tiger "Tiger after two straight weeks at number two you get to number one and are the only undefeated" said Steve.

"Well I'm proud of the way and I hope to continue" said Tiger.

"What about you Jared losing your number one spot to Tiger" said Steve.

"The pros are afraid of me that they rate me low" said Jared.

"And last with Nuka how do you feel at being lowest" said Steve.

Nuka slaps Steve who turns back and slowly goes to the ropes. Steve rebounds off the ropes and hits a Clothesline from Hell on Nuka who does a flip after being hit by it.

"Yeah next time don't piss me off you piece of shit" said Steve.

* * *

Results

Randall Hodder def. Jarred Cross Jack Knife Cover (11:31)

El Big Tiger def. Luke King by submission Tiger's Feeding (16:55)

Ethan Slater and Justin Wyatt def. Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome by Hall of illusions Pile Driver (7:12)

Johnny Smith def. Nuka Hayabusa after an Air Wind (21:26)

* * *

Next Week's Matches

El Big Tiger vs. Randall Hodder

Nuka Hayabusa vs. Jared Cross

Ethan Slater vs. Luke King rematch from Week One

Johnny Smith vs. Alistair Mcyntire

Well Review people three chapters in about 24 hours


	4. Week 4: Tension is Mounting

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression

Last Week's Rankings

1. El Big Tiger 3 - 0

2. Johnny Smith 2 – 1

3. Jared Cross 2 – 1

4. Randall Hodder 1 – 2

5. Ethan Slater 1 – 2

6. Alistair Mcyntire 1 – 2

7. Luke King 1 – 2

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 - 2

"Welcome to TWE: NEXT and we have a great show tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and we also have this weeks rookie challenge and just three weeks before the first elimination" said Justin.

Hi I'm Steve Raters and tonight will be a great sure of athletic competition I would like to say welcome to your NXT Pro's and Rookies.

"Nuka Hayabusa and John Foley" said Steve as they are given a mixed reaction.

"Luke King and Lance Raters" said Steve as some people chant for Luke but Lance's boos drown them out.

"Ethan Slater and Justin Wyatt" said Steve as they come out to cheers.

"Kenny Dentons and Johnny Smith" said Steve they come out to a normal Kenny pop.

"Matt Awesome and Alistair Mcyntire" said Steve and they are given a higher pop then normal.

"Randall Hodder and Ted Estes" said Steve as they both come out to a pretty big pop.

"Jared Cross and Mad Chad" said Steve as they are booed down the ramp.

"El Big Tiger and Chazz Michaels" said Steve as they have a mixed reaction with mostly boos.

"No sense Big Tiger chose Randall as his opponent we will have another competition here tonight a push up competition" said Steve as he does the rules of 30 seconds whoever does the most push ups.

El Big Tiger clocks in with 22 as the time goes out.

Jared fallows up with 34 push ups getting him first.

Randall gets to 26 but the time stops.

Alistair does 33 but the times goes out.

Ethan gets to 24 but the timer goes out.

Johnny Smith gets to 30 before time stops.

Luke King gets to 29 before the clock ends.

Nuka Hayabusa manages to get to 39 winning the competition.

Winner: Nuka Hayabusa

"Well then Nuka you just won yourself the privilege of being allowed to use your own theme song" said Steve as Nuka's played some oriental Japanese music.

"Now let's light this show up Tiger, Randall show what these people paid to see" said Steve as everybody leaves.

Tiger catches Randall with a running boot out of nowhere. Tiger fallows Irish whipping Randall to the ropes and hitting a snap Suplex. Tiger fallows with a couple of kicks and a knee to the head. Tiger fallows hitting a Spine Buster and fallowed at Chazz's call going to the top rope. Randall catches him with a couple punches and hit's him down into the tree of woe. Randall fallows doing the three chest bumps and hitting a running low drop kick.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

As Randall gets up for a Choke Slam it's countered into a Samoan Drop.

"Wow I thought it was over after Randall gave him the Last Rites (Had to choose a name for the move)" said Sebastian.

"Well Tiger might honestly be the best Rookie on the show going undefeated so far" said Justin.

Tiger grabs up Randall and starts beating him in the corner and hits a stinger splash and scrap buster combo. Tiger grabs up Randall and puts them both on the top rope. Tiger hit's a Super Tiger Bomb.

..1..

..2..

.. Chazz tell's him to stop.

Chazz tells Tiger to stop. Tiger puts Randall in the Tiger's Feeding to Chazz's smiling face. Randall like in week one fades away.

"Winner of this match by submission El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Steve goes in the ring and goes up to Chazz

"Chazz this is your rookies fourth straight win how do you feel" said Steve.

"Nobody can stop me and my rookie cause he is learning perfection that's the reason no other rookie has gotten a victory over him" said Chazz.

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by John Foley, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds " Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer. He comes out to oriental music.

"Nuka Hayabusa lost last week and has the opposite rookie of his opponent with 1 – 2" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but can Nuka win an actual match" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Mad Chad, from Juneau, Alaska at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer as he comes out to Mad Chad's theme.

"The Straight Edge Saint holds the victory for fastest win in 37 seconds over Alistair Mcyntire" said Justin.

Nuka and Jared start off with Jared putting in a head lock and then flipping to his back and applying pressure. Nuka got up and hit a couple elbows and put in an arm bar. Jared flipped out of it and gave Nuka a jumping scissors kick.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Jared fallows going to Irish whip Nuka to the ropes who countered with his own but Jared countered into a spring board clothesline.

..1..

..2..

. Kick out.

Jared fallowed going for a Suplex but it's countered to DDT. Nuka fallowed lifting up Jared for a Suplex but Jared counters into a Cutter.

"Well they each countered the other Suplex attempt" said Justin.

"Yeah but Jared has been using his speed to beat Nuka" said Sebastian.

Jared grabs up Nuka who puts him in the Ninja Star. Jared starts crawling towards the ropes where he grabs the ropes as Nuka lets go. Jared pulls himself up into the turn buckle as Nuka goes for a clothesline but hits the turn buckle. Jared fallows hitting a running leg lariat in the ropes. Jared then went for the Saints Arrow but Nuka rolled out of the way. Nuka fallowed grabbing up Jared and hitting him with a jaw breaker.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Nuka grabbed Jared for the Ninja Technique but Jared counters as Nuka is on the ropes hits him with two knees to the neck and the Saint's Cross from the ropes.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer as Nuka rolls around the ring with his neck hurt as John tries to help him up Nuka pushes him and walks away.

"Well shades of Jared's match vs. Rojo Bat in this encounter" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first accompanied by Justin Wyatt, from Modesto, California at 6 f 0 and weighing 220 pounds "The Prodigy" Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

"Well Ethan is in a return match against Luke" said Justin.

"Yeah and he won't have to fear a shot to the head as Lance switched sides so to speak" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Lance Raters, at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

Luke and Ethan starting of in a lockup where Ethan put him in a head lock. Luke countered into a back Suplex and fallowed with a elbow drop. Luke then locked in a Camel Clutch but Ethan hit him with a couple elbows and threw Luke off. Ethan fallowed going for a running knee but Luke countered and hit a chop block. Luke fallowed as Ethan got up Irish whipping him into the turn buckle and fallowed with a running clothesline in the corner. As Ethan staggered forward Luke hit a spinning neck breaker.

…1…

…2 kick out.

"What a spinning neck breaker" said Sebastian?

"That's going to be a head ache" said Justin.

Luke fallowed going for a vertical Suplex but Ethan hooks the leg and counters with an implant DDT. Ethan fallows going to the top rope and hit a leg drop.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Luke got up into a kick to the gut and went for a Float over DDT but is countered by a Gut Wrench Suplex. Luke then hit the trio of Vertical Suplexes as the crowd started lighting up.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Luke went to the turn from for The Down Under Splash but Ethan rolled out of the way and put in a small package.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"That was a masterful use of the small package" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but only good enough for a two count" said Justin.

Luke got up as Lance told him to finish it as he grabbed his title. Luke hit Ethan with a snap Suplex and Lance started bothering the ref. Justin started screaming at him as the ref looked away. Justin Irish whipped Ethan to the ropes who countered with a drop toe hold as Lance swung the belt. Luke's face hit the belt as Ethan hit the Knowledge Infusion. Lance slipped in the ring and started beating up Luke as the ref turned around.

"Winner of this match by DQ Luke King" said the announcer.

Lance notices Luke won and lifts him up raising his hand. Lance grabs the mic "I'm the greatest pro slash tag team champion of all time" screamed Lance. As Luke had a what the hell look.

"This is the main event introducing first Johnny "The Wind" Smith" said the announcer.

"Johnny won a brutal chairs match last week" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but this is a different night" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with NEXT Rookie Jared Cross now you have a 3 – 1 record the only rookie higher is El Big Tiger as he is undefeated" said Danny.

"Shut up if Tiger faced me his undefeated streak would be squat I'm the best pro wrestler in the fucking world" said Jared.

"Um well back to the ring" said Danny.

"And his opponent accompanied by Matt Awesome, from Syracuse, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 262 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistair has a 1 – 2 record" said Justin.

"While Johnny has the flip side with a 2 – 2 record" said Sebastian.

Alistair and Johnny start grappling with Alistair putting in an arm bar. Johnny countered with a couple of punches to the head and a snap mare. Johnny fallowed Irish whipping Alistair to the ropes he came back with a forearm. Johnny goes back and Alistair fallows with a couple kicks and locks in a sleeper hold. Johnny hits a couple of elbows to the gut and a Russian leg sweep. Johnny fallows going for an Air Slam but Alistair slips out and nails him with the Nightmare's Rise.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

The pros and Rookies come out for the poll.

"Well with only two weeks left let's see the Pro's Poll" said Steve.

1. El Big Tiger 4 – 0

2. Jared Cross 3 - 1

3. Alistair Mcyntire 2 – 2

4. Luke king 2 – 2

5. Johnny Smith 2 – 2

6. Randall Hodder 1 – 3

7. Ethan Slater 1 – 3

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 3

"Well I don't feel like interviewing anybody so next week the challenge is a battle royal at the end of the night winner receives the ability to choose the match type for next next weeks King of the Ring tournament final" said Steve.

Results

El Big Tiger def. Randall Hodder by submission.

Jared Cross def. Nuka Hayabusa

Luke King def. Ethan Slater

Alistair Mcyntire def. Johnny Smith.

* * *

Next Week

El Big Tiger vs. Alistair Mcyntire

Jared Cross vs. Johnny Smith

Ethan Slater vs. Nuka Hayabusa

Randall Hodder vs. Luke King

Eight Man Over The Top Battle Royal


	5. Week 5: NEXT Break Down

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression

Last Week's Rankings

1. El Big Tiger 4 – 0

2. Jared Cross 3 - 1

3. Alistair Mcyntire 2 – 2

4. Luke king 2 – 2

5. Johnny Smith 2 – 2

6. Randall Hodder 1 – 3

7. Ethan Slater 1 – 3

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 3

* * *

"This is TWE: NEXT and we have he huge battle royal coming up tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and we have a great night of action" said Justin.

Steve goes in the ring "Tonight I'm changing the matches that's right this means four rookies will go one on one with their pros" said Steve. "So those four unlucky bastards are Jared Cross, Alistair Mcyntire, Randall Hodder, and Luke King so let's bring the four pro rookie pairings out.

"Jared Cross and Mad Chad" said Steve as they are booed down the ramp.

"Randall Hodder and Ted Estes" said Steve as they both come out to a pretty big pop.

"Matt Awesome and Alistair Mcyntire" said Steve and they are given a higher pop then normal.

"Luke King and Lance Raters" said Steve as Luke comes out smiling at the chance to face off with his pro.

"So let's start this night off with Jared Cross vs. his pro Mad Chad" said Steve as the others leave.

Jared and Mad Chad start off with Chad taking control with a head lock. Jared fallowed elbowing Mad Chad a couple of times in the gut and kneed in the gut. Jared fallows going for a head kick but Mad Chad caught it and hit him with a head but. Jared staggers back as Mad Chad fires some punches as Jared grabs the ropes and Mad Chad stops at four. Jared sucker locks Mad Chad into a sleeper hold and leg scissors. Mad Chad tries to struggle as Jared keeps all his weight on Mad Chad trying to pull him to the floor.

"Text book sleeper hold" said Justin.

"Yeah and this move can make you loss breath and go unconscious" said Sebastian.

Mad Chad stars throwing some elbows but Jared finally took Mad Chad to the mat as he chokes the life out of him. Mad Chad get's to his knees and hits a snap mare and fallows with a low drop kick.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Mad Chad fallowed with a couple of jabs as Jared got up and a snap power slam.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Mad Chad lifted up Jared for a snap Suplex but Jared spun with him and planted him with a lifting DDT.

..1..

..2..

. Kick out.

Jared fallowed locking in a head scissors and a surf board stretch combination.

"Well what a submission maneuver" said Sebastian?

"Well it's certainly innovative" said Justin.

Jared fallowed continuing as Mad Chad puts his foot on the ropes. Jared lets go at four and starts stomping on Mad Chad. Jared tries to put it in again but Mad Chad countered with a couple of elbows and a kick to the gut. Mad Chad fallowed going for a drop toe hold but Jared counters with a shining wizard. Jared fallowed waiting for Mad Chad to get up and kicking him in the gut and hitting a jumping scissors kick.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Jared fallows going to the top rope but Mad Chad catches him with a couple punches and grabs him for a top rope Pendulum.

"If he hits this it might be all over" said Justin.

"Might it will be all over" said Sebastian.

Jared holds onto the ropes with his leg and finally pushes him self off in a bull dog type move. Jared waits for Mad Chad to get up and goes for a Saints Cross but Mad Chad counters into a DDT.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Mad Chad lifts up Jared for the Stray Jacket but Jared counters with a jaw breaker. Jared punches Mad Chad into a corner and goes for a running leg lariat. Mad Chad ducked and Jared's leg smashed to the top turn buckle. Mad Chad runs at him but Jared in a split second counters to a sun set flip and puts his feet on the rope.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"The Straight Edge Saint squeaked out a victory" said Justin.

"Yeah but putting his foot on the ropes that cheater" said Sebastian.

"A win is a win" said Justin.

Mad Chad looks pissed at his rookie but just decides to leave as Jared is on the top turn buckle celebrating.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Syracuse, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 262 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"The man that calls him self the Dream Breaker" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but can he beat his pro" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Matt Awesome is a big guy" said Sebastian.

Matt and Alistair start grappling and Matt puts him in a head lock. Alistair hits a couple of elbows and a snap mare then slaps on a chin lock. Matt powers out throwing Alistair off and nailing him with a clothesline. Matt fallows with a Suplex and a splash.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Matt the fallows Irish whipping Alistair the ropes and hitting him with a rolling elbow. Alistair fallowed getting up as Matt went for a bicycle kick Alistair countered with a drop toe hold. Alistair fallowed hitting a spring board elbow smash.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"Ouch that spring board elbow hit perfectly" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that's what Alistair has to do keep Matt from being able to use his significant strength advantage" said Justin.

Alistair fallowed with a couple of punches into the turn buckle and hitting a side elbow making Matt sit down on the turn buckle. Alistair ran to the ropes and rebounded with a big kick Alistair then dragged Matt to the middle of the ring.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Alistair fallowed lifting up Matt for a Suplex but Matt countered hitting his own snap Suplex. Matt fallowed picking up Alistair for a scoop slam and splash combo. Matt fallowed hitting a couple of punches on Alistair and going to the top rope. Matt does a taunt and looks to go for the Awesome Splash.

"Ball Game" said Justin.

"No Alistair can still slip out" said Sebastian.

As Matt jumped off Alistair put up his knees. Matt crashed into the knee losing his breath as Alistair locked in the Night Fall. Matt tries to slip out as Alistair keeps the hold in as Matt tries to struggle out. Matt gets to his feet and Alistair lets go and does a roll up.

..1..

..2..

..3 kick out.

"Winner of this match Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistair lucked out a win there as Matt was still in the effects of that Triangle Choke that Alistair calls the Night Fall" said Sebastian.

"Alistair played it smart you have to give him points on that" said Justin.

"This is a pro vs. rookie match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 227 pounds Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

"Randall will do what ever it takes to win" said Sebastian.

"That's great and all but he still needs a couple of wins considering he's 1 – 3" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"And Ted a two time world champion" said Justin.

Ted and Randall start off with them locking up. Ted manages to his a back Suplex and a back bear hug. Ted fallowed going for a quick Air Rodeo but Randall flipped back and clothes lined Ted from behind. Randall fallowed smashing him head first into the turn buckle ten times. Randall fallows hitting a drop kick in the corner fallowed by a leg drop. Randall then went for a scoop slam but Ted slipped out and nailed him with a boot as Randall turned around. Ted fallowed hitting a jumping DDT.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Ted fallowed punching at Randall on the floor and hitting a gut wrench Suplex.

"What a Suplex from Ted" said Sebastian.

"What Randall doesn't have in legimate skill he makes up for in hardcore attitude" said Justin.

Randall got up and hit a couple stiff jabs and clothes lined Ted over the top rope. Randall fallowed hitting a vault cross body. Randall fallows smashing Ted into the steel steps a couple of times and hitting a neck breaker as the ref counts to three. Randall fallows hitting a snake eyes on the barricade and fallowed with a STO. The ref is at seven and tells Randall to go into the ring who ignores. Randall is on the apron and goes for a cross body but Ted meets him with a drop kick into the ring as the ref counts to ten.

"Winner of this match by count out Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

"Randall wins by Ted's mistake" said Sebastian.

"Well maybe Randall should be the pro if Ted makes mistakes like that" said Justin.

"Well that puts Randall at 2 – 3" said Sebastian.

"This is the main event and it is a pro vs. rookie match introducing first from Melbourne, Australia at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

"Luke King has all the skills to be great but with Lance as a pro it might be hand" said Sebastian.

"What are you talking Lance Raters is quite possibly the greatest superstar of all time in TWE and the best coach your crazy" said Justin.

"And his opponent he is one half of the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Look it's no secret Lance is a great superstar he's the only TWE Grand Slam Champion but honestly he attacks his rookie" said Sebastian.

"It's building a foundation" replied Justin.

Lance and Luke start off in a stare off. Lance slaps Luke in the face that comes back with a multitude of punches. Lance grabs the ropes as the ref stops Luke and Lance gets in a cheap shot. Luke goes after Lance who ducks under a punch and hits him with a couple of forearm and then a kick to the get. Lance goes for another kick but Luke catches it and hits a dragon whip. Luke fallows lifting up Lance and going for a vertical Suplex but Lance slips out and hits a boot to the skull.

"Luke going for a vertical but Lance saying nope kiss my foot" said Justin.

"Yeah and that makes him a great pro right" said Sebastian.

Lance fallows hitting a couple of right hands and then Irish whipping Luke to the ropes that comes back with a shoulder block. Lance glared and put Luke in a head lock but Luke went for a back Suplex but Lance kept the hold in. Lance fallows getting up and hitting a back breaker fallowed by Irish whipping Luke to the ropes and nailing him with another boot. Lance fallowed going for an Irish whip to the turn buckle but spun back and hit a sit out spine buster.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

"Man did you see the force of that spine buster from Lance" said Justin.

"Yeah and Lance has kept this match to his side" said Sebastian.

Lance fallowed going to lock in a Rateacator but Luke countered into a Boston crab. Lance quickly grabbed the ropes forcing Luke to let go and lance countered going for a drop kick. Luke ran back as Lance missed and hit an Ice Shoots.

..1..

..2..

Kick out.

Luke goes to the top rope for the Down Under Splash but Lance rolled out of the way and Luke smashed to the canvas. Lance fallowed hitting Luke with a running boot to the skull.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Lance lifted up Luke and hit him with a kick to the gut and a fallowed up kick to the face.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Man Lance is a ring general he knows where everything is" said Sebastian.

"See that's something Luke could learn" said Justin.

Lance fallowed putting the boots to Luke and then hit him with a soccer kick to the ribs. Lance went to the top rope and went for a Rated – High but Luke rolled out of the way as Lance hit hard. Luke fallowed lifting up Lance for a vertical Suplex and hit. Luke fallowed with one more vertical Suplex. As he went for the third Lance slipped out and gave him a third boot to the head. Lance started waiting to go for the Spear to finish the job. Lance went for it but Luke countered slipping out of the way and hitting Lance with his own spear. Luke fallowed lifting up Lance and hitting a Maverick.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Good lord Lance kicks" said Sebastian.

"You see that's Lance's endurance hell Luke used Lance's own finisher" said Justin.

Luke fallows hitting the trio of vertical suplexes and going to the top rope. Luke goes for the Down Under Splash but Lance punches him as he goes off.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Luke holds his head and tells the ref to check Lance's hand. The ref does revealing that Lance had brass knuckles as he is disqualified.

"The decision is reversed winner of this match by disqualification Luke King" said the announcer.

"What a great pro right Justin" said Sebastian.

"Other then Lance and Luke I didn't even know Lance used the brass knuckles that's something Luke could learn" Said Justin.

"Well it's battle royal time" said Sebastian.

All eight rookies are in the ring as they all try to eliminate each other. The first eliminated is Nuka as Randall throws him out.

**Elimination 1: Nuka Hayabusa (By Randall)**

Fallowing that in another corner Jared was punching at Johnny smith and went for a running leg lariat but Johnny ducked under it and Jared went through the second rope. Johnny was then eliminated form behind by a running boot from El Big Tiger.

**Elimination 2: Johnny Smith (By El Big Tiger)**

Tiger fallowed throwing out Randall as Jared came in and threw out Ethan from behind.

**Elimination 3: Randall Hodder (By El Big Tiger)**

**Elimination 4: Ethan Slater (By Jared Cross)**

Alistair and Luke were brawling in a corner as were Jared as Tiger was trying to throw him out. As Luke went to throw out Alistair it was countered into a back body drop out of the ring.

**Elimination 5: Luke King (By Alistair)**

Alistair then tried to throw out Tiger getting him over the ropes. Tiger holds onto the apron and choke slams Alistair out.

**Elimination 6: Alistair Mcyntire (By El Big Tiger)**

As Tiger is on the apron Jared grabs a golden chain and wraps it around his hand and smashes Tiger who let's one hand go. Jared smashed him again and Tiger was holding on by two fingers. Jared couldn't get to Tiger's head so he smashed the fingers but Tiger wouldn't let go. Mad Chad throws Jared a Singapore cane which reaches to Tiger's head taking him off.

**Elimination 7: El Big Tiger**

"Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer.

Steve goes to the ring.

"Jared you have just won the battle royal so at any point of the tournament you can change the match type of your one match so let's see the pro's poll.

1. Jared Cross (5 – 1)

2. El Big Tiger (4 – 1)

3. Alistair Mcyntire (3 – 3)

4. Luke King (3 – 3)

5. Randall Hodder (2 - 4)

6. Johnny Smith (2 – 3)

7. Ethan Slater (1 – 4)

8. Nuka Hayabusa (1 – 4)

* * *

Results

Jared Cross def. Mad Chad with a sun set flip using the ropes.

Alistair Mcyntire def. Matt Awesome by roll up.

Randall Hodder def. Ted Estes by Count Out.

Luke King def. Lance Raters by disqualification.

* * *

Next Week

Quarter Finals

El Big Tiger vs. Nuka Hayabusa

Jared Cross vs. Johnny Smith

Randall Hodder vs. Ethan Slater

Alistair Mcyntire vs. Luke King

Winner of Match one vs. Winner of Match Two

Winner of Match Three vs. Winner of match Four.

Winner of match Five vs. Winner of match Six.

First Elimination.


	6. Week 6: First Elimination Default?

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression

Last Week's Rankings

1. Jared Cross (5 – 1)

2. El Big Tiger (4 – 1)

3. Alistair Mcyntire (3 – 3)

4. Luke King (3 – 3)

5. Randall Hodder (2 - 4)

6. Johnny Smith (2 – 3)

7. Ethan Slater (1 – 4)

8. Nuka Hayabusa (1 – 4)

* * *

"We're here at elimination night and we have a king of the ring tournament to start it off" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and who will win it" said Justin.

"This is a quarter final match introducing first from Nuevo Leon, Mexico at 7 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Tiger comes out by him self to a mixed reaction of the fans.

"And his opponent from Osaka, Japan at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

Nuka comes out to a short booing but no body seems to care.

Nuka and Tiger lock up with Tiger putting in a head lock. Tiger knees Nuka in the gut and Irish whips him to the turn buckle. Tiger fallows hitting a stinger splash and a side walk slam combo. Tiger then starts pounding on Nuka ending it with the Tiger's Feeding for a quick win.

"Winner of this match by submission and going on to the semi finals El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

John goes to help Nuka up who slaps him and then pushes him away.

"Well Tiger get's the quick win" said Sebastian.

"This is a quarter final match introducing first from Juneau, Alaska at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer.

Jared comes out to a rain of boos as he raises his hands up in the straight edge symbol.

"And his opponent from Chicago, Illinois at 6 ft 0 and weighing 240 pounds Johnny "The Wind" Smith said the announcer.

Johnny comes out to light cheers.

Johnny and Jared lock up with and Jared puts in an arm bar. Johnny trips Jared and puts in a jack knife cover.

..1..

..2..

..3..

Johnny raises his hands up but Jared attacks him from behind with the Saints Cross.

"This match is officially is officially made into a two out of three falls match the second match no DQ" said Jared.

Jared goes for the pin.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this second fall Jared Cross" said the announcer.

Jared fallows grabbing up Johnny and Irish whipping him into the corner. Jared hits a running leg lariat and a Saints Arrow.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of the third fall and the match Jared Cross" said the announcer.

Jared celebrates sitting on the second turn buckle and putting his legs on Johnny's back.

"Well Jared uses what he won last week to keep up his streak of wins now 6 – 1" said Justin.

"Just a despicable action he's already won then adding insult to injury" said Sebastian.

"Well you expect Jared vs. Tiger to both be at 100%" said Justin.

"This is a quarter final match introducing first from Oslo, Norway at 6 ft 2 and weighing 227 pounds Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

Randall comes out to a medium reaction.

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 0 and weighing 220 pounds "The Prodigy" Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

Ethan comes out to a low mixed reaction.

Ethan and Randall lock up and Ethan trips Randall and puts in a leg lock. Randall kicks at Ethan and gets out. Randall fallows hitting a clothesline plus two more when Ethan got up. Randall fallowed Irish whipping Ethan to the ropes and when he came back hitting a snap Suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Randall fallows putting in a head lock but Ethan starts elbowing him and this a snap mare and chin lock combo. Randall gets up and knees Ethan in the gut and fallows with a hook punch sending Ethan to the floor.

"And one punch sends Ethan to the mat" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and hopefully these two can have a match and not two minute warm ups that were Jared's and Tiger's matches" said Justin.

Randall fallowed lifting him up and Irish whipping him to the turn buckle and fallowing going for a clothesline. He was met by an elbow fallowed by two more and a side enzugeri and then a side clothesline. Ethan fallowed going for a chin lock but Randall met him with his fist and then a snap Suplex fallowed by going for a leg drop but Ethan moved out of the way. Ethan smashed Randall with a punch to the jaw and fallowed with a rolling through jaw breaker. Ethan fallowed hitting an over head belly to belly Suplex but it's countered into a spinning neck breaker.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Man I thought it was over after that" said Justin.

"Who couldn't that was just violent the way Randall countered in the air broken neck easy" said Sebastian.

Randall quickly fallowed with a couple of clotheslines and a scoop slam. Randall waited for Ethan to get up and blasted him with a Snap DDT 1…2… kick out. Randall glared and hit a couple of knees to the gut and went to the top rope hitting an elbow drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Randall Irish whipped him to the ropes and hit him with a snap Suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Randall started pulling his hair and put in an abominable stretch. Randall let go going for a choke slam but Ethan countered into the Intellect Lock where Randall tapped out.

"Winner of this match by submission Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

"This is the last quarter final match introducing first from Syracuse, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 262 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistair Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistair is number three on the polls with a 3-3 record" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he has a huge challenge in the first ZWL World Heavyweight Champion" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Melbourne, Australia at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

"If Luke wins this that would mean he would go in a third encounter vs. Ethan Slater" said Justin.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Luke would be more then welcoming winning their last two encounters" said Sebastian.

Luke put Alistair in a quick head lock but Alistair pushed him back and nailed him with a drop kick. Alistair fallowed with a couple of jabs but Luke countered into a hip toss. Alistair fallowed going for a clothesline but Luke ducked and hit a clothesline. Luke fallowed putting Alistair on the top rope. Alistair elbows Luke out of the way and goes for a cross body but was met by a boot to the head. Luke waits for Alistair to get up but he just stays limp on the floor. Luke lifts up Alistair and hits a Maverick.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Luke King" said the announcer.

Luke just looks on as EMT's come out to see if Alistair has a concussion.

"Well we have to take an instant replay to see how bad this could be" said Sebastian.

It shows Alistair coming off the top landing head first into the raised boot at the side of the head.

"Luke hit the temple with that boot, Alistair could have a concussion bad news for his dreams" said Justin.

"This is a semi final match introducing first from Nuevo Leon, Mexico at 7 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"Well Tiger won his first round match up against Nuka Hayabusa" said Sebastian.

"And he has a 5 – 1 record" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Juneau , Alaska at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Straightedge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"Jared beat Johnny Smith to make it here" said Justin.

"And he has a 6 – 1 record" said Sebastian.

Jared and Tiger lock up with Jared kicking at Tiger's leg. Jared fallowed kicking Tiger in the gut and stomping on his foot. Jared fallowed running to the ropes rebounding and kicking Tiger's legs from behind. Jared fallowed with a couple of stomps to the leg and then locked in a leg lock. Tiger started struggling out but Jared moved to Tiger's back and put in an Indian Death Lock. Tiger quickly pushed Jared off and nailed him with a devastating clothesline. Tiger fallowed going for a Tiger Attack but Jared stomped on Tiger's foot and hit a leg sweep.

"Man Jared is going after that leg" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and it's a great way to take out Tiger's size advantage" said Justin.

Jared fallows kicking at Tiger's foot various times as Tiger crawled away. Jared continues laying the boots on Tiger's leg. Jared fallowed going to the outside and grabbing Tiger's leg. Jared fallowed placing it on the ropes and going to the top rope. Jared then hit a foot stomp on the leg as Tiger started screaming in pain. Jared didn't stop there dragging Tiger's foot to the steel post and he smashed the leg into the post continuously. Jared then pulled off the first part of the steel and put Tiger's leg in their and then closed it again.

"Oh god if Jared does this Tiger will be handicapped" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that would put Jared's chances of winning be elevated" said Justin.

As Jared went for it Tiger pushed his leg up and Jared's leg smashed against the steel steps. Tiger gingerly walked outside and smashed Jared into the ring post. Tiger fallowed throwing Jared over the announce table as the ref counted to six. Tiger rolled in and out and hit Jared with a running boot to the skull as he got up. Tiger slid in the ring as the ref started counting. Jared got in at eight as Tiger nailed him with another running boot. Jared went for a Tiger Bomb but Jared counters it into an ankle lock.

"Jared has an ankle lock slipped in" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two are seriously going at it" said Justin.

Jared keeps the hold in as Tiger crawls towards the ropes. Jared pulls him back but Tiger pushes Jared off. Jared grabs Tiger and hits him with a rolling DDT

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Jared goes for the Saints Cross but Tiger counters into a gorilla press drop. Tiger waited for Jared to get up and put him in the Tigers Feeding.

"Game Over" said Sebastian.

"No Jared can do it come on man" said Justin.

Jared started kicking at Tiger who refused to let go. Finally Jared got a smirk and threw his leg back and low blowed Tiger.

"Winner of this match by disqualification El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Jared continues his attack kicking at Tiger and then grabbing a chair. Jared whacked Tiger in the leg and grabbed the chair across Tiger's ankle. Jared went to the top rope and as he leapt off the ropes Tiger caught him with his other foot. Tiger grabbed Jared up for a Tiger Attack but Jared ran out of the ring with his tail between his legs.

"Jared getting run off but is the damage done Tiger doesn't look to be in shape to compete" said Sebastian.

Ethan Slater comes out with a smile on his face and attacks Tiger.

"I would like you all to know that sense Luke left to make sure Alistair was alright I win by default meaning that our match starts now Tiger and I spoke with Steve it's no DQ" said Ethan as he grabbed the chair that Jared used earlier. "Also I will tell you Luke would have lost anyways just like you as I become The NEXT tournament winner Luke can join the kiss my foot club"

Ethan fallowed hammering Tiger with rights and more. Tiger started getting to his feet as Ethan continued hammering him. Tiger head butted Ethan in the gut and fallowed with a side elbow. Tiger grabbed him by the throat but Ethan elbowed him in the balls and fallowed with a couple of kicks and show boating. Ethan went under the ring and grabbed a table and a Singapore cane. Ethan started banging on Tiger's leg until Tiger grabbed him by the throat and hit a Tiger attack.

..1..

..2..

.. Jared stops the pin.

"What the hell Jared can't take a loss" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well I don't like losing either" said Justin.

Suddenly on the Titantron it showed Luke coming in with a sledge hammer in his arms. Jared quickly set up the table and told Ethan to put Tiger through as he went up the ramp.

Luke came out and as Jared started trying to punch him Luke ducked and hit him with a blow to the head. Luke slid in the ring as Ethan walked back into a 7 ft 2 monster that kicked him in the gut and hit a Tiger Bomb through the table.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match and the NEXT Tournament El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

Tiger starts celberating as pyro goes off and all the pros and rookies come out for the pole.

"Well let's see who manages to stay in NEXT" said Steve.

1. El Big Tiger 7 – 1

"And Tiger stays on NEXT" said Steve.

2. Jared Cross 6 – 2

"And Jared keeps him self alive" said Steve.

3. Ethan Slater 3 – 4

"Ethan Slater keeps up the draw" said Steve.

4. Luke King 4 – 4

"Luke King stays in" said Steve.

5. Johnny Smith 2 – 4

"Johnny stays in and it's the moment of truth" said Steve.

6. Randall Hodder 2 – 5

7. Alistair Mcyntire 3 – 4

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 5

"Their you have it Nuka vs. Alistair Mcyntire" said Steve.

Nuka grabs the mic "Sense Alistair has been diagnosed with a concussion that means that I win the match by default" said Nuka who threw his hands in the air until Luke grabbed the mic.

"I injured him so I relinquish my spot as number four meaning that Alistair is number six now" said Luke as he smiled at Nuka.

"What you can't do that tell him Steve" said Nuka.

"Well theirs no rule against it" said Steve.

As Tiger started yelling John spun him around and forced him to shut up with a Mandible Claw as Nuka fell out to dream land as Luka covered him for the

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Luke King and as a result Nuka Hayabusa ahs been eliminated from TWE: NEXT" said the announcer.

The shows goes off with Nuka motionless in the ring as everybody leaves.

* * *

Results

El Big Tiger def. Nuka Hayabusa

Jared Cross def. Johnny Smith in a two out of three falls match.

Ethan Slater def. Randall Hodder

Luke King def. Alistair Mcyntire

Tiger def. Jared Cross

Ethan Slater def. Luke King

Tiger def. Ethan Slater in a NO DQ match.

Luke King def. Nuka Hayabusa Nuka eliminated from NEXT.

1. El Big Tiger 7 – 1

2. Jared Cross 6 – 2

3. Ethan Slater 3 – 4

4. Johnny Smith 2 – 4

5. Randall Hodder 2 – 5

6. Alistair Mcyntire 3 – 4

7. Luke King 5 – 4

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 6 X (Elimnated)

* * *

The First Elimination happened and I will not update in a while for any fans of this show as I'm going to Disneyland wohoo.

TDI's Champ message

I'm going to Tampa, Florida for Summer break so I will not update Twf will try to get a one year anniversary chapter out though.

Web Dragon Messege

Sense both Champ and Triple aren't going to update in a while don't expect frequent updates.


	7. Week 7: Double Elimination

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression

Last Week's Rankings

1. El Big Tiger 7 – 1

2. Jared Cross 6 – 2

3. Ethan Slater 3 – 4

4. Johnny Smith 2 – 4

5. Randall Hodder 2 – 5

6. Alistair Mcyntire 3 – 4

7. Luke King 5 – 4

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 6 X (Elimnated)

"We welcome you to TWE:NEXT and we have a great card here tonight including numbers 1 and 4 on the poll vs. numbers 2 and 3 for a main event." said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Nuka gets a return match against Alistiar and if he wins he gets to take Alistiar's spot in the competition" said Justin.

"Plus Luke King vs. Randall Hodder coming up right now" said Sebastian.

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied by Ted Estes, from New York, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 227 pounds Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

"Randall Hodder number five on the rankings" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and a win here could be huge for him" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Melbourne, Australia at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King" said the announcer.

"Luke King number seven in the rankins thanks to after accidently giving Alistiar a concussion dropped him self down" said Justin.

"Yeah it was noble but it puts him on the chopping block" said Sebastian.

Luke and Randall lock up with Luke putting in a chicken wing. Randall grabbed the ropes as Luke lets go. Randall then hits him with a jab and fallows going for a Snap Suplex but Luke traps his leg. Luke goes for a suplex slam but Randall slides out and nails him with a leg sweep spine buster. Randall fallows putting in a rear naked choke hold but Luke gets to his feet and hits a back pack stunner.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Luke fallows Irish whipping Randall to the ropes and hitting a hip toss. Luke then goes to the top rope for The Down Under Splash but Randall puts his knees up and then goes for a small package.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

"Randall almost gets a three count after countering a precarious position" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that was a close one" said Justin.

(Commercial Break 3 minutes later)

Randall is up as Luke is on the floor. Randall fallows hitting a low drop kick and then kicking Luke out of the ring. Luke catches Randall who went for a rope vault cross body. Luke slams Randall back first into the steel ring post. Luke throws Randall in the ring and grabs him by the hair. Luke sets him up for a power bomb but Randall jumped off over head and hit a snap suplex.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Randall grabs Luke up again and nails him with a spinning DDT. Randall then sets up Luke for a Buzzsaw Kick and hits it for a.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Randall Hodder" said the announcer.

"Randall picks up the win bringing him up to 3-5" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Luke's record evens up with 5-5" said Justin.

(Commercial Break)

**Backstage**

"I am here with Steve Raters who says that he has a shocking announcement for next week" said Danny.

Steve grabs the mic "That's right because next week and the week after it there will be no elimination because tonight it's a double elimination the last 5-7 will compete in a three man elimination match the one who makes it out stays" said Steve.

"Shocking announcement all the rookie should be prepared" said Danny.

* * *

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is a winner takes the spot match introducing first fron Tokyo, Japan "The Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa" said the announcer.

"Nuka has a chance to get a DWE or TWF contract" said Justin.

"Yeah and he has the match that should have been next week" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Syracuse, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 232 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistiar Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistiar has a huge match becaus he could be losing his spot here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Alsitiar has a chance to break the peices of Nuka's dream can he live up to his nickname" said Justin.

Alistiar kicks Nuka in the gut and fallows hitting him with a couple elbows. Alistiar fallows by irish whipping Nuka to the ropes and then hitting him with a single leg drop kick. Alistiar fallows going for a Triangle Choke but Nuka countered going to lift up Alistiar but Alistiar countered into a double knee jaw breaker.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Alistiar fallowed putting in a sleeper hold but Nuka countered into a snap mare and hit some knees to Alistair's back. Alistair started getting up but Nuka took him down with a Cradle takedown. Nuka then went for a Dragon Suplex but Alistiar elbowed him a couple of times and hit a Double Arm Suplex.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Nice move by Alistiar and he is rolling" said Justin.

"Alistiar has been in this buissnes for over ten years he has experience that most of the rookies don't have" said Sebastian.

Alistair fallowed grabbing up Nuka and hitting him with a Shattered Dreams. Nuka is out limp and Alistiar grabs Nuka again and nails him with a second shattered dreams. Alistiar goes to the fans and says one more as he slowly picks up a probably dead Nuka and hit a Shattered Dreams. Alistiar went for the pin

..1..

..2..

.. Alistiar stops him self before doing a one more.

Alistiar picks up Nuka and hits him with a Nightmare's Rise and then locks in the Night Fall as Nuka taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission Alistiar Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistiar wins this match in an impressive victory" said Justin.

"Yeah this was a short but to the point" said Sebastian.

(Commercial Break)

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 470 pounds accompanied by the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Micheals and the TWF Light heavyweight Champion Kenny Dentons, the team of El Big Tiger and "The Wind" Johhny Smith" said the announcer.

Tiger comes out first to the ring seperately with Chazz and then goes Johhny with Kenny as Chazz goes to a neutral corner instead of being close because of Kenny.

"These two could be in for a big match here tonight" said Justin.

"Yeah but Johhny better be he's number 4 one step down and its elimination road" said Sebastian.

"And thier opponents accompanied by Mad Chad and Justin Wyatt, at a combined weight of 430 pounds they are the team of "The Straght Edge Saint" Jared Cross and "The Prodigy" Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

Unlike the others these two came out togeather with the NEXT theme song playing in the background.

"See these two are a team Ethan's growing up and showing that he's a man and won't be side tracted my the pros he will beat them if they attemp anything" said Justin.

"I just don't think Ethan gets anything out of acting disrespectful to the pros Jared isn't exactly king of that either" said Sebastian.

Jared goes to rap on Tiger and Joohny but Ethan turns him around and points to Justin who is in confusion.

"Alright then biatches give me a beat on this wannabe"

"You're a 'mirage': NOT REAL TO COME AND FOLD ME, So I'll 'throw fists', now these SHOTS FEELIN UP THIS FREAK, If you're a 'beast', I'll show this -monster- couldn't land 'punches over the net' if GODZILLA WAS A GOALIE! ~ I'll put the 'heat to your dome', to show A TORCH THAT'LL MURDER Go run and Flee, I'm 'versatile' I have an whole ASSORTMENT OF VERSES, SEE, If you wanna 'fuck with the best' then I'll put the 'pump to your chest' like I was PERFORMING A SURGERY! So don't be violent with me FOOL cause I'm Straight Edge and I'm Better Then YOU " rapped Jared (Is this better then the last one to vioelnt after I wrote it down thoguh so I'm not sure of it)

Justin tried to get in but the ref and Mad Chad held his back. Ethan had brass knuckles slipped in quickly as Ethan had a chain wrapped around his knuckles and they both punched at thier opponent as the ref was to busy looking at Justin. Chazz rolled Tiger out of the ring as they left up the ramp. Jared used a chain aided Saint's Cross and then Ethan put Johhny in the Intelect Lock. Justin calmed down as Johhny tapped out in the middle of the ring. Ethan said Johhny had his foot on the ropes and Irish whips him to the turn buckle and tags in Jared and they hit a double Spike DDT.

"Why didn't Ethan get the win" said Sebastian.

"Ethan's close to the chopping block he's smart beating the hell out of Johhny to get him eliminated later on" said Justin.

Jared fallows kneeing Johhny in the gut ant hitting a double underhook power bomb

..1..

..2..

.. Jared stopped the pin.

Jared went to the top rope and tagged in Ethan who grabbed up Johhny and put him as he was going for the Knowledge Infusion as Jared leaped off for a Saint's Arraow Ethan hit the move with the force of Jared's finsiher coming as well as Johhny was busted open

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winners of this match the team of Jared Cross and Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

"Ethan picks up the pin for his team and team of the Saint and Prodigy pick up an impressive win" said Justin.

"Yeah just excuse the fact that Johhny's partner was taken out by a foreign object and his pro took him out of the match" said Sebastian.

"Hey it's not his fault, Chazz knew his rookie would get hurt so he got some help" said Justin.

(Rankings)

1. El Big Tiger (7-2)

2. Jared Cross (7-2)

3. Ethan Slater (4-4)

4. Alistiar Mcyntire (4-4)

5. Randall Hodder (3-5)

6. Johhny Smith (2-6)

7. Luke King (5-5)

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 6 X (Elimnated)

Luke and Randall are brawling down the ramp as Johhny is on the floor outside bloody. Luke throws Randall into the steel steps and then throws him into the ring. Luke fallows grabbing him up and hitting a scoop slam. Luke then goes for a leg drop but Randall counter rolling out of the way as Luke dropped hard. Randall nailed him witth a running kick as Luke fell to the floor head first. Randall put him in a Camel Clutch as Luke screamed in pain. Luke tried to get to his feet as Randall pulled back harder then before. Luke grabbed the ropes forcing Randall to let go as he looked for the Buzz Saw Kick.

"Luke can get his head kicked off twice in the same day if this hits" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but does that mean a win" said Justin.

As Randall goes for it Johhny gets him from behind and hits him with a neck breaker on the ropes. John goes for the win with a Swanton Bomb on Luke who putss his knees up as Johhny screams in pain. Luke then grabs Johhny and puts him in an abominable strech. Luke then nails a Russian Leg Sweep fallowed by a Down Under Splash.

..1..

..2..

Randall stops the pin.

Randall throws Luke out of the ring and chokeslams Johhny

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Johhny Smith is eliminated" said the announcer.

"Joohny's dream ends tonight and Randall now has a 4-5 record said Sebastian.

Randall grabs Luke and throws him into the barricade and then clotheslines him over the barricade. Randall then goes for a Snap Suplex on the concrete but Luke counters into a vectical suplex against the barricade. Luke then pushed Randall to the outside of the ring and hits a Down Under Splash from the barricade. Luke gets up and goes to throws him in but Randall head buts him in the stomach and then drop kicks him into the steel steps as both are down to the floor. Randall then goes on the apron and goes for a Spring Board Moon Sault but Luke catches him and throws him in between the second rope to the ring.

"Wow what a move by Randall but Luke counters" said Justin.

"Yeah but as long as they were fighting outside no one would win" said Sebastian.

Luke grabs Randall up for a Power Bomb but once again Randall jumps off and nails a Buzzsaw Kick

..1..

..2..

.. Luke puts his foot on the ropes.

Randall can't believe it as he puts him on the top rope and grabs him by the throat. Randall grabs him by the throat and goes for a choke slam but Luke counters hitting a Sun Set Flip Power Bomb

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Luke goes for a Maverick and it hits 1...2...3

"Randall Hodder is eliminated winner of this match Luke King" said the announcer.

"Luke is now 6-5 and game over for Randall" said Justin.

* * *

1. El Big Tiger (7-2)

2. Jared Cross (7-2)

3. Ethan Slater (4-4)

4. Alistiar Mcyntire (4-4)

5. Luke King (6-5)

6. Randall Hodder (4-6) X

Smith (2-7) X

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 6 X

X = Eliminated

Only Five Left and Two Weeks without eliminations what will happen who will win, only one way to find out


	8. Week 8: Duncan Invades NEXT

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other. Ted, John, and Kenny all sink down to represent thier out of the competition

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression. Suddenly Randall, Johhny, and Nuka all sing down out of the picture.

Last Week's Rankings

1. El Big Tiger (7-2)

2. Jared Cross (7-2)

3. Ethan Slater (4-4)

4. Alistiar Mcyntire (4-4)

5. Luke King (6-5)

6. Randall Hodder (4-6) X

7. Johhny Smith (2-7) X

8. Nuka Hayabusa 1 – 6 X

X = Eliminated

* * *

"Welcome to TWE:NEXT and we have a huge main event" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Pyscho Raters teams up with Luke King to take on Justin Wyatt and Ethan Slater in a tag team hardcore match" said Justin.

"Plus Jared Cross looks to take on Alistair Mcyntire and El Big Tiger in a triple threat match" said Sebastian.

"And that's right now and also current TWF World Champion Duncan Parks will do commentary with us" said Justin.

**Backstage with Steve.**

"I am here with the first eliminated superstar of NEXT Nuka Hayabusa give me your thoughts on this competition" said Steve.

"Well first of all I was cheated cause off all you bufoons I've had enough of all you I promise you when I come to TWF or DWE I'll retire y" said Nuka before being cut off by Steve hitting him with the mic and smashing him against a window.

"Well then that's what you will find" said Steve.

"This is a triple threat match introducing first accompanied by Mad Chad, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 205 pounds for Anchorage, Alaska "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"Jared Cross is a bonafide in ring competitor" said Justin.

Jared points at Duncan.

"You know what I heard you try to free style so you know what shut up and let me do the rappping" said Jared.

Duncan goes to slide in the ring as Jared slides out.

"And his opponent at 7 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds from Nuevo Leon, Mexico El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"Last time Tiger ran away for the match" said Sebastian.

"Cause he clearly doesn't deserve to be here even Jared over thier is deserving but this guy is failing hick from Mexico" said Duncan.

"And the lost opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 232 pounds from Syracuse, New York at 232 pounds "The Dream Breaker" Alistiar Mcyintire" said the announcer.

Alistiar comes out as Jared drop kicks Tiger out of the ring. Alistiar catches him with a couple shoulder block but Jared rolls out of the ring. Jared grabs Tiger and hits him head first against the barricade. Alistiar goes onto the barricade but Jared goes for a chop block but Alistiar jumps over the hand and side kicks him into Tiger. Alistiar fallows going for a rope aided moon sault and hits on both men as they were getting up. Alistiar throws in Jared. Jared fallows getting to his knees and Alistiar drops him with a kick to the ribs.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Alistiar fallowed going for a spinning neck breaker but Jared counters and hit a Sambo Suplex.

"What a counter" said Justin.

"It truly was Alistiar went for a move left his back open Jared moved his arm around and lifted the heavier superstar to the mat with a quick slam." said Sebastian.

"Yeah so what Jared knows how to be techinical I don't exactly knows fifty moves but I'm the world champion" said Duncan.

Jared fallowed going outside the ring and nailing TIger with an Enzugeri Kick and then slid him into the ring as Jared went to the top rope. Both went to get to thier feet as Jared went for a crossbody off the top but both caught him and delivered a double Gorrila Press Slam.

..1..

..2..

kick out

Jared started getting to his feet to be met with a double clothesline. Jared got up into another double clothesline and Tiger grabbed Alistiar and threw him into the turn buckle. Tiger fallowed throwing some big shots to the head and lifted Alistiar to the top rope and hit a Choke Slam half way across the ring.

..1..

..2..

.. Jared stopped the pin.

"Man it was almost over right there" said Justin.

"So what I've almost lost a lot of matches but I still win" said Duncan.

"Well who do you believe will win this match" questioned Sebastian.

"Well Jared would win but I assure you he won't so I'll go with the big man tiger even though you go to believe at a little 230 either of his competitors can do high impact grapple move to him" said Duncan.

Jared fallowed grabbing Tiger in a gut wrench position and hitting quick knees to stop the giant and suplexed the 230 pound giant. Jared fallowed raking him in the eyes as he got up and then drived him with a quick leg sweep and fist to the head combo.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Jared glared at the Gian as he fallowed with a couple stomps but Alistiar ran to the ropes and rebounded nearly taking Jared's head off with a clothesline.

..1..

..2..

.. Tiger pushes Alistiar off with his feet

Jared gets to his knees as Alistiar is scouting Tiger. Alistiar goes for the Shattered Dreams but Jared kicks him in the head making him fall against the turn buckle. Jared kicked Tiger in the gut making him stand on all fours then ran to the ropes rebounded and using Tiger a jumping tool directly nailed Alistiar with a leg lariat crusing his throats as Jared sliped out to the apron from the force.

"What a smart use of Tiger by Jared" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but the apron is one of the worst places to be with Tiger getting up" said Duncan.

"Yeah but it also leads to a spring board move which Jared has shown excellency in" said Justin.

Jared fallows going for a spring board knee to the head but Tiger catches him and nails a scoop slam. Jared rithes on the floor in pain as Tiger fallows grabbing Alistiar up for a Tiger Bomb. Jared jumps up as Alistiar was in the air and catches Tiger with a Saint's Cross with the added leverage of Alistiar on top 1...2... Tiger puts his foot on the rope. Jared can't believe it and lifts up Tiger for another one but Alistiar hits him with a side kick to the head. Alistiar fallows going for a Nightmares Rising but Jared countered into a back body drop. Tiger was getting to his feet but was blasted by Jared throwing Alistiar into him.

"Nice move by Jared taking both down to the mat" said Duncan.

"Yeah but these three are having a great match at this point it doesn't matter who wins as all should be proud" said Justin.

"All Should be doesn't mean they will be" said Sebastian.

Jared glares at both of them and he goes to the top rope watching for one to get up. Jared sees that none are gettinng up so he low drop kicks Alistiar out of the ring and then drops a knee on Tiger as he fallows Alistiar to the outside. Jared smashes Alistiar face first into the steel steps repeatedly. Jared then smashes him into the announce table as Duncan screams at Jared. Jared tosses Alistiar into him and then grabs his world title belt and spits on it. Jared then throws Alistiar into the ring and starts choking him with the rope. The ref starts counting as Jared lets go turning around into a running big boot from Tiger.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

"So close" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but these guys are fighting it out and this is violent at this point cause now Steve and the pros are looking at this great so it means a lot in the race" said Justin.

Jared fallowed rolling out fo the ring as Tiger irish whips Alistiar to the ropes and hits a side walk slam. Tiger fallowed going to the top rope and hitting something resembling a frog splash.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Tiger can't believe it as he lifts up Alistair and nails him with his own Shattered Dreams finisher.

..1..

..2..

.. Tiger grabbed the ropes

Jared slowly grabbed his chain and wrapped it around his fingers as Duncan was getting up. Jared wrapped it around his fist and punched Tiger in the back of the head. Duncan slid in pushing the ref out of the way as Duncan ran after him. Alistiar took advanatage and nailed a Shattered Dreams.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winner of this match Alistiar Mcyntire" said the announcer.

"Alistiar picks up a solid win here tonight" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Steve**

"I am here with the second rookie eliminated Johnny Smith how are your feelings" said Steve.

"Well I'm sad that i got eliminated so quickly and honestly I believe I was screwed over but what ever it was a great experience" said Johhny.

"That is all" said Steve.

**Who's To Know If Your Soul Will Fade At All**

"This is a hardcore tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 497 pounds the team of "The Thunder from Down Under" Luke King and his tag team partner Psycho "Nightmare" Raters" said the announcer.

"The Nightmare Psycho Raters and his rookie Luke King" said Justin.

"Yeah and I got to say that they probably have the advantage" said Sebastian.

"It's true Lance is one of the few superstars who stand a chance against me I've beaten Justin repeatedly" said Duncan.

"And thier opponents at a combined wieght 475 pounds the team of "The Prodigy" Ethan Slater and his tag team partner "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer..

Jusitn runs down with a singapore cane as he and Psycho start off with Ethan slowly locking up with Luke. Psycho fallows hitting some solid right hands keeping Justin from going on the offensive. Psycho fallowed grabbing Justin's hand and smashing it against the apron and nailling a head scissors DDT. Psycho fallowed lifting up Justin and hitting a snake eyes against the barricade fallowed by blasting him with his singapore cane to the head fallowed by a couple shots to the back. In the ring Luke was like his pro dominating nailing Ethan with a couple vertical suplexes. Lance tossed his rookie the cane as he clotheslined Justin over the barricade.

"Man these two are just dominating their opponents" said Sebastian.

"What did you expect Psycho calls him self the stronger of the two egos I didn't even thing that was possible" said Justin.

"He's just facing to failures what else like what I'll do to Charlie" said Duncan.

Psycho on the outside was jsut beating Justin into a pulp. Psycho then nailed a running knee to the head as Justin was limp on the floor as Psycho continued stomping on his head as he was bleeding. Psycho fallowed throwing him back over the barricade adn then smashed his back first into the steel ring post. Luke in the ring Irish whipped Ethan to the ropes who saw Justin and nailed a diving clothesline over the ropes onto Psycho. ustin given breathing space started kicking at Psycho but Luke slid out of the ring and nailed Justin with a clothesline as Psycho raked Ethan in the eyes and hit him with a Sit Out Spine BUster throwing him into the ring.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Psycho fallowed slamming him into the turn buckle and hitting a runing boot in the corner fallowed by blasting him with a clothesline to the back. Justin fallowed nailing Luke with a couple punches and nailing a knee to his stomach fallowed by a suplex against the spanish announce table. Justin smashed Luke against the announce table and then throwing him back down. Justin started taking apart the announce table and looked for a Crucifix Powerbomb through the table. Psycho slid out to the apron and speared Justin from behind against the announce table and fallowed hitting a Lance's Edge through the table.

"Dear lord he just took down the table" said Sebastian.

"Well odd as it is it seems that Psycho uses Lance's moves too added with his own Psycho just might be the most complete superstar move set wise" said Justin.

"So what he isn't the best" said Duncan.

Psycho laughed out loud as he started pulversing Ethan with a steel chair busting him wide open. Psycho was hitting hard chair shots to the head as he threw Ethan into the ring. Psycho fallowed grabbing Ethan and nailing him with a Psycho Driver against the chair. Psycho continued atatcking Ethan as Luke grabbed his shoulder. Psycho glared at Luke and kicked him in the groin fallowed by giving him a Psycho Driver against the chair as well. Psycho then left the ring and attacked Justin again as he had a crimson mask as Lance started dropping constant knees to the head.

"PSycho giving Luke a lesson right there right fully down by the pro" said Justin.

"What are you talkingv about he just drove him into a Chair he's out cold" said Sebastian.

"That was perfect he was acting like a child in wrestling Psycho taught him a lesson" said Duncan.

Jared came runnig down with the chain and a towel which he tossed to Ethan who wiped off the blood on his face. Jared starting whipping Luke with the chain as he was helping Ethan up. Jared then started choking Luke with the chain as Ethan was kicking at him. Psycho was paying no attention as he was fighting off paremedics who were trying to help Justin. Psycho was beating them all as Jared nailed a Saint's Cross on Luke as Ethan put him in the Intellect Lock. Luke screamed in pain as Jared fallowed putting in an ankle lock and grape vining it as the ref asked Luke fi he wanted to quit which he then tapped out.

"Winners of this match Justin Wyatt and Ethan Slater" said the announcer.

No Poll for this week

* * *

well only one thing thier will be next week with no poll then three straight elimination weeks and then Chase for Fame so nlike TWF or DWE there will onl,y be five chapters of NEXT instead of six


	9. Week 9: Results

My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today

We first see a picture of Johnny Smith in a green bubble as he does his taunt another bubble with a picture of Kenny as he does his signature taunt rookie and pro written respectively.

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

The Same thing but this time with Jarred Cross with Mad Chad as they seem to be glaring at the other.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Then again with Alistair Mcyntire and Matt Awesome

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

Luke King stood with his pro Lance Raters

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Ethan stood side by side to his pro Justin Wyatt.

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Big Tiger was with Chazz who looked repulsed by the man.

Here is my chance

Randal Hodder is seen with pro Ted Estes they seem to be getting along.

This is my chance

The last we got is John Foley and Nuka Hayabusa who seem to be side by side glaring

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying

We see a picture of all the pros together they seem to be glaring at each other. Ted, John, and Kenny all sink down to represent thier out of the competition

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

As the last verse climaxes the group is seen altogether each with a smug, Confident, or arrogant expression. Suddenly Randall, Johhny, and Nuka all sing down out of the picture.

Last Week's Rankings

* * *

I'm just going to leave quick results sorry but I can't write and wanted to move on.

Ethan Slater (6-4) def. Luke King (6-7) after using a chair when Psycho was attacking Justin and the ref was distracted. (17:12)

Jarred Cross (8-3) def. Rojo Bat when Geoff ran in adn hit him with the Party Crash and Jared fallowed with the Saint's arrow. (13:51)

Alistiar Mcyntire (5-4-1) draws with El Big Tiger (7-3-1) After a long match Chazz went to super kick Alistiar but accidently hit Tiger. Alistiar threw him off and went to the top rope him self for a diving elbow but Chazz pulled Tiger out of the way as the ref counted to ten. (21:01)

Poll

1. Jarred Cross (8-3)

2. Ethan Slater (6-4)

3. El Big Tiger (7-3-1)

4. Alistiar Mcyntire (5-4-1)

5. Luke King (6-7)

Again sorry for that but I justw anted to get on with it.


End file.
